La Ópera del Fantasma
by kaze-chan187
Summary: ((El Summary está adentro, era muy largo...)) Disclamer: "No me pertenece nada más que la idea extraña de juntar esta serie con la película (a pesar de algunas ridiculeses) asi que... El fict!" *Christine Daeé: (TN), Erick: Fidio y Raoul de Chagny: Gianluca.* Primer crossover (decente).


**Gaby: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy traigo algo un tanto diferente a lo que siempre hago… Es un crossover. Mi primer crossover decente, se podría decir.**

**Jorge: Bueno, es cierto, no sueles hacer este tipo de cosas… ¿De qué tratará?**

**Gaby: De Inazuma Eleven y El Fantasma de la Ópera.**

**Jorge: Cada vez estás más loca… ¿O sea que nada es tuyo?**

**Gaby: Solo la extraña idea de cruzar ambos plots… "El Fantasma de la Ópera" le pertenece a Gastón Lereux e "Inazuma Eleven" a Akihiro Hino… Pero si hubiera sido por mí, Christine Daeé se hubiera quedado con Erick, el fantasma...**

**Jorge: También por ti, Endou con Aki y Gouenji con Natsumi e Ichinose con Rika, pero no se pudo. De todos modos… ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

**_Summary: (TN) Daeé es la única hija de el famoso violinista, Jharet Missael Daeé, que murió cuando tan solo era una niña. Fidio, es su "Angel de la música", quien le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre esta. Él está enamorado (o mejor dicho, obsecionado) con (TN). Gianluca, el Vizconde de Changy, es amigo de la infancia de (TN), ella es su "Pequeña Flor de Loto". Cuando llega a la Opera Popular, como dueño de esta, se reencuentra con (TN) y empieza a sentir mas que una pequeña amistad entre ellos. Llegará el punto más crucial, en el cual ella deberá elegir a uno de los dos al que amará por siempre._**

_~París, 1919 – Ópera Garnier~_

Era una tarde como cualquiera, los niños jugaban y corrían alegres también sus madres los acompañaban, comerciantes estaban por todas partes, vendiendo toda clase de cosas. En fin, era bastante normal. Lo único diferente era lo que en ese momento sucedía dentro de la Ópera Garnier (u Ópera de París), en ese momento, dentro del famoso monumento se situaba una subasta.

Un auto se detiene frente al gigantesco edificio, sale de él un hombre ya anciano, que baja en su silla de ruedas con una monja a su lado. Entran a la subasta.

"Vendido. ¿Su número señor? Gracias." Dice el hombre en el estrado de la subasta. "Lote 663, entonces, señoras y señores: un cartel para esta producción de 'Hannibal' por Chalumeau."

"Mostrándose aquí." Dice otro hombre que tiene el cartel y lo enseña al público.

"¿Tengo diez francos?" Comienza nuevamente el hombre del estrado, nadie responde. "Cinco entonces, tengo una oferta de cinco."

"Seis." Se oye entre la poca gente.

"Siete." Responde otro.

"De nuevo usted, señor, siete, ¿ocho?" Vuelve a decir el del estrado. Responden a ocho. "Ocho a la una. Ocho a las dos. Vendido, a Monsieur Lefevre."

"Muchas gracias." Contesta Lefevre.

"Lote 664: una pistola y tres cráneos humanos, de la producción 1831 de 'Robert le Diable' por Meyerbeer. Diez francos para este." Continúa el del estrado. En este momento el hombre de la silla de ruedas intercambia miradas con la mujer de su derecha, mientras que el hombre del estrado continúa. "Diez, gracias. Diez inamovibles. Quince, gracias. Quince, ¿alguna otra oferta? Vendida en quince. ¿Su número señora?"

"Trece." Responde la mujer.

"Lote 665, señoras y señores: una caja musical de pasta de papel en la forma de un órgano de barril… Junto a esto, la figura de un mono en trajes persas, tocando los timbales… Este artículo, descubierto en las cámaras acorazadas del teatro, todavía en correcto funcionamiento." Dice el hombre de nuevo.

"Mostrándose aquí." Dice el mismo que mostró el cartel, y la figura de papel empieza a tocar la tonada de la canción 'Masquerade', mientras las personas que acababan de intercambiar miradas ahora observaban el extraño objeto que yacía en las manos del hombre con cierta sonrisa.

"¿Puedo comenzar con quince francos? Quince, gracias." Empieza el del estrado. La mujer a la derecha del hombre de la silla había levantado su número.

"Veinte." Dice la monja que acompaña al señor de la silla.

"Si, veinte por usted, señor, muchas gracias." El del estrado.

"Veinticinco." Dice la mujer de nuevo.

"Madame Giry, veinticinco, gracias, Madame." Dice de nuevo el del estrado. "Estoy vendiendo en veinticinco. ¿Escuche treinta?"

"Treinta." La monja vuelve a levantar el número.

"Treinta. ¿Treinta y cinco?" Pregunta el del estrado. Esta vez, no levantan número. "Vendiendo a treinta francos, entonces. "Treinta a la una. Treinta a las dos. Vendido, a treinta francos al Vizconde de Chagny. Gracias señor." El hombre de la silla se quedaría con este curioso artefacto. Se lo entrega el hombre que lo sostenía.

_"Una pieza para coleccionistas de hecho…Cada detalle exactamente como ella dijo... Usted seguirá jugando, cuando todo el resto de nosotros haya muerto…" _Cantaba en su mente el Vizconde.

"Lote 666, entonces: un candelabro en pedazos." Comienza el hombre del estrado mientras otros dos destapan el susodicho objeto. "Algunos de ustedes podrán recordar el extraño asunto del fantasma de la ópera: un misterio nunca resuelto… Estamos diciendo, señoras y señores, que este es el mismo candelabro que estuvo en el famoso desastre. Nuestros talleres lo han reparado y han adaptado partes de él para la nueva luz eléctrica. Quizás nosotros podamos asustar al fantasma de hace tantos años, con una pequeña iluminación. Señores."

En ese momento, el candelabro es destapado completamente y elevado, la ópera se ilumina, pero ya no seguiremos perdiendo tiempo en esta época, vayámonos cuarenta y nueve años atrás…

* * *

**Gaby: Creo que ya los dejé picados...**

**Jorge: Pues a mi, si... ¬¬**

**Gaby: Bueno, espero que no les haya parecido corto (yo se, esta corto). Además, quería avisarles que mi especial navideño de 'Infinita Tortura!' ya va a estar como por año nuevo o esa semana, pero este ya lo tenía listo. Perdón por las tardanzas.**

**Jorge: Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Gaby: ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
